


在安可曲之前

by ensoul



Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game), ブラックスター -Theater Starless-
Genre: M/M, 黒晶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensoul/pseuds/ensoul
Summary: 音遊Black Star -Theater Starless- W組的黑曜/晶，安可曲前的小短篇互動。一個所有人都知道他們搞再一起只有玩家不知道的梗。他們不屬於我，只有OOC是我的。





	在安可曲之前

「晶，你這傢伙幹嘛。」突然被推到牆上的黑曜低頭看著用右手臂抵住自己的螢光藍髮男子。  
「你剛在在台上硬了吧?」名為晶的男子貼近黑曜的臉，嘴唇幾乎貼上黑曜的，左手則往下勾住黑曜的皮帶。  
「等等還有安可曲你這傢伙知道吧?」用餘光望了不遠處走進休息室的其他人，黑曜低聲說著。

晶正試圖用單手將黑曜的皮帶拉開。  
黑曜沒有阻止晶，晶放下原本壓住黑曜的手，矮下身雙手俐落地拉開皮帶正要拉下拉鍊，整個人被黑曜拉起反壓在牆上。

黑曜一手扣住晶的手，一手捏住晶的下巴，「剛在台上做什麼以為我沒注意到嗎?」  
晶勾起微笑，「既然注意到了還不給我。」帶著笑意的挑釁，晶沒被扣住的手鉤上黑曜的脖子，嘴唇貼上對方的。  
黑曜放開捏住晶的手，轉而撫上晶的後髮，膝蓋抵在晶雙腿之間。  
「我們還要安可曲呢。」晶稍微拉開距離「等一下那運營和那傢伙就要來喊人了。」晶咬住黑曜的下唇，兩人身體貼得更近。

「要安可曲了黑曜和晶到底去哪了?」是女孩子的聲音  
「要不要大聲一點叫叫看?」運營的聲音。

「安可曲後好好給我等著。」黑曜放開晶。  
「喂!這裡呢。」晶從裝器材的雜物箱後走出來，臉上掛著招牌的撩妹笑容，朝在休息室前的兩人揮了揮手。

黑曜跟在晶後面。

兩人退到走廊一邊，讓晶和黑曜經過，直到晶和黑曜消失在前台，聽見外面響起尖叫聲。

「欸，運營先生。」剛剛的女孩看著運營先生的臉，欲言又止。  
黑曜的皮帶是不是沒扣好?將這句話吞回肚子裡，應該只是自己看錯了吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 時隔多年的復健。  
連文字該怎麼用都忘得差不多了。  
寫的時候腦內配的是日文對話，變成中文好出戲。


End file.
